


Valentine's Shmalentine's

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Reset, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: The season of love is upon us, and it's leaving a certain skeleton feeling a little bit blue. But when some scheming friends (aka Toriel and Frisk) try to push him and their human friend Lena together, they have no idea what that actually means to him.Lena, on the other hand, is feeling a bit put off by the holiday. No boyfriend generally means that Valentine's Day is just another boring holiday that doesn't apply to you, right?But, with a little bit of pushing, will Lena and Sans find the spirit of the holiday together?





	Valentine's Shmalentine's

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically rushed to get this out in time for Valentine's Day, only for it to not get finished. I wasn't sure where to take this, so I'm gonna put up a poll on my Tumblr (life-sans-sin.tumblr.com) to see where YOU ALL want me to take it. Be sure to go and vote if you read this, because the next part relies heavily on what you all tell me you want!
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this little bit I've managed to put out. (heart)

Time passes by comfortably, feeling slow in some instances, and quick in others. But it still passes, and it isn’t interrupted with any repeating days or hours, for which Sans is eternally grateful. Still a part of him is waiting, just waiting, for the inevitable Reset to happen again, for everything he’s worked hard for to be ripped from his hands yet again.

 

… Still, that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the ride while it lasts, does it?

 

Frisk is sitting at the kitchen table in Toriel’s kitchen, crayons and markers and a myriad of colors of construction paper splayed across the hardwood surface. Their tongue sticks out from the corner of their mouth as they pour all of their focus into their task at hand, and Sans can’t help but chuckle at them from his spot on the couch. Growing tired of the distant view he has from the living room through the kitchen doorway, he hops up and cuts a shortcut through space, landing on his slippered feet in the kitchen.

 

“whatch’a up to, kiddo?” He slips in the nickname easily, far more easily than it would be to use their actual name. No, despite their talk and despite learning the true reason behind the Reset, he still can’t bring himself to open that door again just yet… not yet.

 

Without missing a beat, they whirl around and hold up what looks like a glittery, gloopy mess of a Valentine’s Day card. Tiny cutouts of paper hearts are plastered all across the thing, and they even managed to make one pop out from the card as you open it. It was… impressive, actually.

 

“huh. cool.” 

 

“They have been working quite hard on them all week, haven’t you, my dear?” Toriel bustles into the kitchen in that moment, brandishing a bottle of wine and shooting Sans a wink. She stops by the table long enough to pet Frisk’s bob of brown hair before opening the door of the fridge to put the bottle of wine inside to chill.

 

“guess you’re really feelin’ the holiday spirit, huh?” he asked, amusement coloring his words as he watched Frisk upend a bottle of pink glitter on top of the card they were currently working on.

 

**_Totally! I can’t wait until I get to hand these out at school!_ ** they signed messily, hands covered in a rainbow of glitter and bits of glue. The glitter fell off their hands like pretty dust, and Sans didn’t have to think too hard to turn his thoughts this time around.

 

He chuckled, “well then, guess you oughta get ‘em done, huh?”

 

“My child, think of the floor…” Toriel sighed, though a smile played about her muzzle as she rolled her eyes and reached for a broom. As she swept, she made sure to bat at Frisk’s butt with it a bit, pulling breathy giggles from the child. “Oh, that reminds me.” She set the broom upright against the counter, snatching a bottle of silver glitter from the table before Frisk could grab it. Frisk pulled a pout and instead grabbed the gold, snickering as they sprinkled some onto the card. “Wasn’t Lena going to be coming over to help you, Frisk? I wonder where she is…”

 

The front door burst open in that instant, and Sans suppressed a flinch until he recognized the familiar face. Panting and red and full of freckles, Lena stood bent over and breathing heavily for a moment before she swallowed, turning to close the door behind her.

 

“Sor- … Sorry about being...late! My car bro-..broke down...” She had a few false starts as she struggled to catch her breath.

 

“My goodness, Lena, is everything alright?” Toriel edged around Sans and Frisk, bumping the table with her hip and sending a couple bottles of glitter to the floor. They went ignored, though, as she quickly swept up the human woman in her arms, searching her for any injuries.

 

“N-no… I mean, yes! Everything’s fine, just… just out of shape, haha…” she wheezed, partially due to being out of breath, but also because the ex-queen had swept her up into an embrace. Upon realizing that she was fine, however, Toriel quickly set her back down.

 

“Well, perhaps you should attend training sessions with Papyrus and Undyne! Though do be careful not to over-do it…”

 

“That’s...not a bad idea. Do you think they would mind having me tag along?”

 

**_Nope! They’re always looking for new victims!_ ** Frisk chimes in, hands a blur as they sign, then pause to brush the dried glue and glitter from their palms. Toriel fixes them with a look, and sighs.

 

“You mean this,” Lena asks, signing the word for ‘partner’, “right?” But Frisk just grins mischievously and shakes their head, signing the word ‘victim’ with deliberate slowness. “Oh boy…”

 

“nah, don’t worry so much. my bro won’t let anythin’ bad happen to ya.” Sans hopped up onto one of the kitchen chairs and folded his arms across the table, laying his skull on his arms and sending Lena a wink. He didn’t miss the way her freckles blurred with a small blush.

 

“Well, it appears that Frisk is already done making their cards,” Toriel says, surveying the damage done to her kitchen table with her hands on her hips and an adoring smile. She picks up one of the cards and looks it over, her smile breaking out into a wide grin that her muzzle could barely contain.

 

It was a green and blue striped background, with a regular and inverted white heart on the front. The whole thing was adorned with silver glitter that sparkled in the kitchen light when it was tilted just so.

 

“Oh wow, that’s beautiful, Frisk!” Lena gushed, reaching out for the card and, when it’s given to her, pulling it closer for a better look. After some thought, she gave a solid nod, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled. “I love the color combination here. Blue and green are two of my favorite colors…” Sans chokes silently on air for a split second before he can compose himself, a light flush of blue dusting across his cheekbones. “But what about the two hearts? Is it to represent both monsters and humans?”

 

Frisk nodded and pointed eagerly to the text, where it said in carefully drawn cursive, “We’re simply meant to be.”

 

“Well, I think it’s a very sweet card. Who are you going to give it to??”

 

**_Secret._ ** Frisk nodded sagely, as though that word alone explained everything, when in actuality it explained nothing. Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled, setting the card carefully with the rest.

 

“Whatever you say… So, Toriel, do you need any help with anything?” Toriel, who had picked up her broom again to try and clean up the glitter that had fallen off of the card, grabbed the top of the handle in her large paw and leaned her chin against it in thought.

 

“I don’t believe so. I was just going to clean this up and then relax until dinner.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry for being late. I wish my car hadn’t broken down this morning,” Lena lamented quietly, pulling one of her low-hanging ponytails over her shoulder to run her fingers through the auburn tresses.

 

“No, think nothing of it, friend! You couldn’t help what happened, after all!” Toriel put a heavy paw on the human woman’s shoulder, then quickly pulled back, paw raising to her mouth. “Oh, dear, you know, I just remembered… that means you won’t have a way about town at all!”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine. I could always stand to walk a little more, y’know?” The queen tutted already deep in thought.

 

“Oh nonsense, nonsense. Work is so far away for you! And then there’s the errands you run for me on occasion, and… Well, this will not do at all.” She hummed lightly in thought, her rubiescent eyes sliding over to where the skeleton sat leaned against the table. A smile toyed at the corners of her lips, and she snapped her fingers. “I know! I suppose I’ll just have to ask my dear friend Sans for help.”

 

Suddenly being brought into the conversation, Sans slowly sat up, blinking owlishly for a moment before his lazy grin slid more firmly into place.

 

“dunno how much helpin’ i can do, but i’ll do m’ best,” he drawled, and Toriel clapped her hands eagerly.

 

“If you could just help Lena get around for the next few days, then I think that would be more than enough help.” Before the human woman could protest, Toriel pressed onward. “I will have a mechanic come and look at your car and, in the meantime, Sans can escort you to and from work, and on errands!”

 

Lena opened her mouth, trying to form words, but none came. She closed her mouth. “...Well, I suppose, so long as Sans doesn’t mind it…” All eyes turned on the skeleton, and he almost felt a bead of sweat begin to form on the side of his skull.

 

“eh, fuggedaboutit, right?” he asked, glancing between the two women. “i dun’ see why not. i’ll help a friend out this time.”

 

“Excellent!” Toriel clasped her hands together under her chin, smiling brightly down at Sans and Lena. “Oh, and before I forget, there is a matter Frisk and I must attend to on the 14th of this month- February. Lena, my friend, I’ll be asking you to run an errand for me on that day.”

 

“Oh, s-sure! I don’t mind.”

 

“I knew I could count on you two,” she said, a knowing smile tugging at her lips, and it was as she shot Frisk a ‘look’ that Sans began to wonder just how plotting these two really were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Once again, be sure to go and vote on my poll about where to take the next chapter of this little Valentine's Day special over on my Tumblr! I'd love to hear from you guys! And have a Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
